1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycle accessories, and more particularly to tricycles that are transformable.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,064; Des. 425,827; 4,966,381; and 3,429,584, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tricycles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical tricycle capable of changing to accommodate one, two, or three riders, with its different versions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved tricycle with its versions, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a wheel vehicle with a front wheel drive system and a low profile operator seat, and one with a high operator seat on one of its versions, a seat that is positioned between the rear wheels and one that is added in the middle of the rear and front frame assembly, and being selectively removable with respect to the front and rear portion of the frame.
The front wheel drive system eliminates the need for an axle with a sprocket, chain tensors, chain guides, frame bearings, and the long chain to drive the rear wheels. Thus, one saves much of the energy and it gives riders the ability to fold, extend, or change rear frame assemblies to best accommodate people""s needs.
The present invention also provides a convenient way and adjustment to interchange rear end frame assemblies, to accommodate their preferences. The wheel vehicle also includes a version with a single rear wheel that is used with the same front wheel drive system.